


Lust

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Lust

Lust  
They walked hand in hand through the bush that grew alongside  
the river. The picnic they had shared had been quiet and full  
of promise, this time on the holodeck precious.  
Coming to a shaded spot clear of the towering trees, he placed  
the hamper on the ground and spread the blanket he'd been carrying.  
"Lie with me Beverly"  
He took her hand and together they sank to the blanket.  
She nestled into his arms and he kissed the top of her head, drawing  
deeply her scent into his lungs.  
"God, how I love these quiet times with you, Jean-Luc."  
Lifting her head, she looked deeply into his sparkling hazel eyes.  
"Kiss me." She whispered.  
Closing the small gap between them, he brushed his lips over hers,  
causing her to glide her hand up his chest and around his shoulder,  
to rest at the back of his head.  
In response, he slid his lips over hers in a languid movement,  
his hand moving to tangle in her vibrant red hair.  
She moaned into his throat and he increased the pressure of his  
mouth. Darting his tongue out, he slid it across her lips and  
she opened her mouth immediately, admitting him into her hot mouth.  
He pulled her closer to him, making sure her entire body was pressed  
deliciously against him. As his tongue entered her mouth, he pushed  
one of his legs between hers, sensuously pressing his firm muscled  
thigh onto her genitals.  
Again she moaned and entwined her tongue with his, stealing his  
breath.  
They kissed for several minutes, each kiss becoming more ardent  
and laced with the growing need that was rapidly overtaking them.  
His hand left her hair and traveled down to her breast where it  
molded itself to her shape. Gently cupping her, his thumb caressed  
the hardening peak, making her sigh.  
His mouth left her lips then, and lazily kissed her face and jaw,  
slowly making her skin burn with desire.  
With open mouth slowness, he made his way to her neck, arousing  
her unhurriedly, taking care to love her as she most needed him  
to. Increasing the pressure on her breast, he gently pinched the  
nipple, then left the mound and slowly undid the buttons of her  
blouse.  
Aware of his growing passion, she gently raked her nails down  
his chest to the waistband of his trousers and lifted his shirt  
free. Sneaking her hand underneath, she let her hand wander through  
the softly curling hair of his chest, before seeking out and tweaking  
his flat nipple, making it pebble immediately.  
He finished with the buttons and discovered her delicate, lacy  
bra, which he pushed up and out of the way, freeing her breast  
to the caress of his large, warm hand.  
She moaned in pleasure and shifted onto her back, parting her  
legs, thereby inviting him to touch her more intimately.  
His growing erection increased as he realized what she wanted  
and he released her breast to trail his hand over her hip to the  
hem of her dress. As he ran his fingers gently over the silky-soft  
skin of her inner thigh, she reached down and slowly undid his  
fly, the zipper undoing of it's own accord under the strain of  
his burgeoning desire. She slipped her long fingers over the waistband  
of his briefs and when her hand made contact with his hardness,  
he moaned softly.  
Putting aside his arousal, his questing hand found her panties  
and quickly slid under the elastic at her leg. He covered her  
with his hand and kissed her again, pushing his tongue into her  
mouth boldly as he slid a finger through her saturated folds.  
She arched her back and bore down on his hand, at the same time  
squeezing his penis and drawing him out of his briefs. He gasped  
and released her mouth, but quickly regrouped and descended on  
her breast, taking her stiff nipple into his mouth.  
She threw her head back and mewed softly, her hand spreading the  
bead of liquid that appeared at the tip of his straining erection.  
He gently thrust his hips as he pushed first one, then two thick  
fingers into her vagina and began a sensuous rhythm He cry of  
pleasure was interrupted by the computer.  
*Warning. Your elapsed time on the holodeck will expire in five  
minutes.*  
With a gasp they froze and, startled, they looked at each other.  
"Damn! Merde!"  
"Panting slightly, Beverly sought to calm her angry lover.  
"Jean-Luc, it's alright. We'll just adjourn to your quarters  
and pick up where we left off."  
"And just how am I supposed to walk through the ship with  
this"  
Beverly looked down at the raging erection she still held gently  
in her hand and caressed him softly, making him groan.  
"Well, how about we put that back in you pants and you can  
carry the blanket in front of you. No one will know."  
Growling Jean-Luc rolled onto his back and set about doing what  
Beverly suggested. His erection lay against his belly as he pulled  
up his briefs, but was unable to do up his fly.  
Beverly looked on and smiled wickedly.  
"You should dress like that more oftenvery provocative."  
He growled again and, with difficulty, got to his feet, the offered  
Beverly his hand. When she had regained her footing, he stepped  
up to her and fastened her blouse. Leaning forward, he kissed  
her gently.  
"My God, Beverly, how I love you."  
"And I you, my love."  
Hand in hand, they left the holodeck, Jean-Luc careful to keep  
the folded blanket in front of him, Beverly carrying the hamper.  
They made their way through the corridors of the magnificent vessel  
in which they traveled and eventually found themselves waiting  
at the turbolift doors.  
With a soft hiss, the doors opened and two crewmembers exited,  
allowing the stymied couple to enter. Finding themselves alone,  
they relaxed slightly, a rueful smile appearing on Jean-Luc's  
handsome face.  
"Never in my wildest dreams, did I ever think I would be  
walking through my ship quite like this."  
Beverly smiled wickedly, her sapphire eyes sparkling with mischief.  
Moving closer to him, she slipped her hand under the blanket and  
ran her finger up the exposed shaft and over the sensitive head  
of his still erect penis.  
""Beverly" he moaned.  
"What's the matter, Jean-Luc? Something on your mind?"  
He looked sharply at his lover and felt his desire surge.  
Without breaking eye contact, he growled one word in his distinctive  
baritone.  
"Halt!"  
The lift came to a stop between floors and Jean-Luc cast aside  
the blanket. He took the hamper from Beverly's hand and roughly  
dropped it on the floor. Grasping her firmly by the hips, he pushed  
her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, thrusting his hips  
against her.  
She moaned and gripped his shoulders, her hips answering his.  
They ground themselves against each other, the kiss becoming more  
passionate. His hands left her hips and seized her breasts, roughly  
kneading them.  
Gasping, she reached down and pushed his pants and briefs out  
of the way and took his throbbing penis in her hands.  
He growled into her mouth and released her breasts, his hands  
lifting her dress.  
Their desire had surged powerfully, quickly reaching the level  
they had been on the holodeck.  
She couldn't believe it. They were about to have wild, unbridled  
sex in a turbolifther always in control, stalwart captain  
was going to throw caution to the wind and take her as he desired  
and she couldn't be happier.  
His hands reached the elastic of her panties and he hastily pulled  
them down and off, letting them fall forgotten to the floor.  
Instinctively, she raised her leg and wrapped it over his hip,  
her hands moving to grip his shoulders.  
He stepped closer to her and pushed his erection into her folds,  
rubbing seductively through her slick skin and over her engorged  
clitoris.  
Still they kissed, both trembling with the now urgent need. He  
pushed upwards with his hips and his penis slipped into her; she  
cried out and sank her nails into the muscles of his tense shoulders.  
Without pause, he stated to thrust into her.  
He knew this encounter, as passionate as it was, would be quick  
and he was determined to have her with him when he came.  
He reached down and lifted her other leg and encouraged her to  
grip him about his waist. He pushed her harder against the wall  
and increased his efforts, her cries of ecstasy spurring him on.  
Grunting with effort and sweating profusely, he pounded into her,  
alternatively kissing and biting her neck.  
He felt her start to contract around his pistoning penis and he  
thrust harder, ignoring the pain her nails caused, completely  
dedicated to bring her to a shattering orgasm.  
Suddenly she lifted her head and cried out, a rush of liquid signaling  
her release.  
He thrust up into her hard and fast, then abruptly stilled as  
he erupted inside her, pumping his semen deeply into her.  
They clung to each other, groaning and panting, lost in the indescribable  
sensations of their bodies, their love soaring.  
Later, when they had recovered and straightened their clothing,  
neither realized they had left her panties behind as they left  
the turbolift.

 


End file.
